What's a Girl to do?
by Eevzee
Summary: The second in the Two New Members series. I'm sorry to say that all chapters are put into one so it's all one big document. Ther's even going to be new pairings! I hope you like it as well as you did the first book.


**Two New Members 2:**

**What's a Girl to Do?**

_AUTHERS NOTE: sorry for the wait on the first book. I had problems with my computer and nothing would load. This is the sequel to __Two New Members__ and I started it right after I finished the first one. Literally. Again, it's a self insert like the first. If you don't like self inserts… I have two words for you. SCREW YOU! I work hard on these stories and there's nothing wrong with self inserts. Just because us writers want to be in our stories, doesn't mean they're not good. Anyway… Here it is so, enjoy! ~Eevzee _Ø_ __ Ø² _**PS: I am well aware that the way the Akatsuki is set up in this story is not as it is in the anime but I couldn't care less for the original order. Its my story and I'll make it what I want.**_

**Chapter 1: Warning**

We were finally back from our mission which turned out to be us just having to deliver a scroll to another organization. How stupid. I know. I was so happy to be back though! I ran into the living room and tackled Hidan. He was happy I was back too!

"Kat-chan! You're back!" He hugged me and Itachi whined.

"Where's my hug?" He held his arms out for a hug. V**TT**/_\**TT**V

"Like I'd forget you Itachi-kun!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I'd done this to Hidan as well. Kakuzu came out and asked for a hug too. I was still in Itachi's arms when I answered his question.

"No you money whore!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Kisame strolled out of the kitchen just in time to be in the hug fest. I ran up to Kisame and hugged him.

"Hey! Kat-chan's back!" he hugged me back. I even ran up to Zetsu and hugged him. He froze under my touch but then hugged back awkwardly.

"I'm so glad to be back!" I shouted as I headed for my room. I jumped on the bed and unpacked my things. I made sure I put the bloody clothes from the past mission in the basket of dirty clothes that was picked up every day by Itachi. I turned when I heard my door close.

"Holy Jashin-sama!" I blurted. "Sasori, and Konan too!"

"Shh!" Konan shushed me. Sasori came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're not suppose to be here so keep quiet. We've come to tell you about something awful." He said.

"If it's that bad I don't think I want to hear it." I sighed. "I just got back from a very tough and emotional mission."

"Too bad Kat. It seems that some one or something is after you and Rukai." Konan warned.

"Some one dangerous Kat-san." Sasori glared at me. "Watch out for anything out of the ordinary."

"But why Rukai and me?" I asked.

"You both are very strong and have powers beyond the unimaginable. Other people are going to want that power. Make sure that you and Rukai-chan don't get separated." Sasori touched my cheek which made me shiver.

"I wont let that happen. I'll keep everyone together; I promise." I shook my head.

"We wish you luck my friend. That reminds me, Deidara-kouhai sends his love." Sasori nodded. "Farewell." And the two faded away just like Deidara had done weeks ago.

I had all I could ever want in the Akatsuki; I had friends that loved and supported me, I had an even better connection with my vampire best friend Rukai, and best of all, I had some one who loved me enough to make me forget all about my painful past and focus more on the present. But that last one was also a problem. I had **three** guys; Deidara, Hidan, and Pein. I started out liking Pein, then Deidara butted in and told me how he felt and he charmed me so well that I'd given him something I could never get back, and Hidan smushed himself into the mixture of sweet, sweet chaos. I now knew how Pein felt and Deidara was gone so all I had left to deal with was telling Hidan I just wanted to be his friend. Easy enough.

I sighed heavily and decided to draw myself a bath. After my mission's long and tiring events, I needed a nice hot bubble bath. I stripped down and slipped into the steamy warmth of bubbles and hot water. I sunk down further into the bath when some one knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I must speak with you love." I heard Pein's voice. "It's about your birthday."

"Come in." I added a smile to my voice. Pein opened the door and quickly averted his eyes. A dark blush spread out across his face.

"We have arranged a party for you four days from now." Pein smiled in an awkward way. "Is that okay with you?"

"Why four days from now?" I asked. "My birthday isn't until the first of July."

"That's four days away. I thought you knew love. What a shame you don't know when your own birthday is." Pein solemnly shook his head.

"I lost track of time that's all." I sighed.

"Have more knowledge of your surroundings, you might hurt yourself one day." Pein chuckled. "I have some business to attend to so I'll be going now." Pein left me sitting there in the bubbly bath so befuddled. I shook away my confusion and continued to relax. Oh well, I said to myself.

I dried off and got dressed in my comfy Akatsuki pajamas. Yes. Of course they had the symbol on them. Most things around here do. Anyway, I shuffled through my drawings and art supplies in the progress of looking for something I should have never left out. A CD. I gave up on finding it and sat on my bed. I looked out the window and saw Rukai and Tobi playing tag in the backyard. I sighed heavily and choked back tears. This little scene reminded me of when I'd first met Deidara-kun…

**Chapter 2: Past**

_****Flashback Mode****_

"_Congrats Kat. You made it to chunin." Rukai smiled. "Too bad we're not on the same squad. I've really been missing you and you put up a great challenge in the finals." _

"_I know, I've been missing you too. I hope I get to tutor the younger academy students." I squeaked. "I really have to get home to Mother and Father now. See ya!" I ran off in the direction of my home. _

_- - -_

"_Mother! Father! I made chunin!" I yelled as I opened the door. Mother left the stove to come give me a hug. _

"_Oh Kat that's great! When's your first mission as chunin?" she asked. _

"_I'm not sure Mother. Where's Father at?" I looked around. _

"_He's out with your sister." Mother smiled. I nodded and crossed the bridge over the stream and met up with Father and Big Sister. _

"_Let me guess." Sis said. "You made chunin." She tapped on my moon village headband. _

"_Yes I did!" I jumped up and down. Father congratulated me and I left to my room where I worked on my favorite book. _

_The next day I was informed on my first mission as a chunin. I was to capture a criminal. Not much for a first mission but hey, I was only fourteen. Left for my duty the same day after I packed all of my things. Five days after I'd set out -I had to travel all the way to the village hidden in the stones to get this guy- I stopped at a small café. The waiter quickly bounced up to my table. _

"_What can I get you?" She asked. _

"_Um, how about a small mocha and some pocky (Sp?) if you have it." I said in my most polite voice._

"_We do have pokii. I'll get that for you and it'll be out in a minute." she then scurried away behind the counter. I felt as though I was being watched so I glanced around the café for anyone who could have been staring. My eyes stopped on a very pale faced man with purple marks by his eyes which from where I was at looked to be yellow with slit pupils. I stared at him for a short few seconds giving him the what-are-you-looking-at-me-for eyes. My order arrived and I sat there sipping on a hot mocha, nibbling on chocolate pocky and think of how much further it was to get to the hidden stone village. _

_- - -_

_I was beginning to get tired of walking so I was thinking of setting up camp. I found a log and set my luggage down and stretched. I stopped short when my nose caught the same sent I was getting from the man who'd been staring at me the day before. I stiffened and prepared to defend myself. The man stepped out from behind a tree. _

"_Hello there miss. Who might you be?" He asked._

"_That's my question." I reached for a shuriken. I didn't like this guy, he made me feel strange. _

"_Do you desire power?" He asked. _

"_Why?"_

"_I can give you power."_

"_What if I don't want your lame ass power?" _

"_Trust me, you will." he stepped closer and I backed up. "I'm not going to hurt you." _

"_How do I know that you're not lying to me?"_

"_I can show you what true power is." He hissed._

"_I don't care about that right now, I have a mission." I glared at him._

"_Oh do you now?" He asked and next thing I knew, he was pushing me against a tree and his face was less than an inch from mine. "Do you want me?" he asked in a seductive voice._

"_No! Get away from me!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

"_Shh. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you." He whispered._

"_Get away! I don't want you to get to know anything!" I tried to push him away but to no avail. He neared in and his lips brushed against mine. _

"_NO!" I shouted and I shoved him and ran as fast as my legs could carry me._

_- - -_

_I came to a small clearing and stopped to catch my breath. __**Huf, huf, huf. **__Once my breathing and my pulse returned to normal, I sat down on the grass. I thought about the man and why he wanted me so badly. Out of nowhere I heard an explosion and some one shouting- Art is an explosion! I cocked my head to the side and followed the direction of the shouting._

_Off to the right I saw another explosion and was surprised to see it so colorful. I heard a twig snap behind me and I ran further into the woods trying to get away from whatever was chasing me. I ran and ran and ran until I tripped on a fallen tree._

"_Oof! My head." I looked up to see a boy staring down at me giving me the what-in-the-world-are-you-doing-here-and-who-are-you look. _

"_You should be more observant. You could end up killing yourself that way." He helped me up and when he did, I felt something nip at my hand. _

"_What was that?" I asked looking at him._

"_Sorry. I'll try to control them." He showed me the palms of his hands. I saw two mouths, one on each._

"_Neat-o." I smiled. I shuffled my feet through the dead leaves and dirt. I never really was good with talking to people, I couldn't ever find the right words to use. _

"_What are you doing here anyway, hmm?" The boy asked. I looked up from the ground and saw that he was looking at my torn sleeve. _

"_I was running from some one and I fell." I sighed. "I think he was going to rape me." I shivered at the thought. _

"_What's your name, yeah?" He crossed his arms._

"_Kat Uzume. Who are you?" I asked. He gave me a strange look and shifted his weight to the other foot._

"_An artist." he said. "My name is Deidara. Judging from your headband, you're from the Village Hidden in the Moon right, un." _

"_You're correct. I am from there. You must be from the Village Hidden in the Stones." I stated matter-of-factly. _

"_Nice to meet you then, un. Maybe I'll see you sometime in the future, yeah." Deidara grabbed my hand and shook it._

****End Flashback Mode****

**Chapter 3: Return of Torture**

"Are you okay in there Kat-chan?" Itachi's voice snapped me out of my saddening reverie. His face was less than five inches from mine. I pulled my face back and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just-"

"Reminiscing the past." Itachi finished for me. "By the way, Pein got me contacts so I can see a little better. At least I know where I'm going."

"That's good." I smiled. "Can I be alone for a while Itachi-kun?"

"Sure." Itachi slipped out of my room with such accuracy I was shocked to see he hadn't ran into anything. Something was nagging at me to go outside and talk to Rukai. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I felt that I had to.

- - -

I stood there watching Tobi chase Rukai around the yard, Zetsu watering his flowers (He gardens?!), Itachi playing with his cat, Kisame was with Itachi and watched Itachi play with the cat for some odd reason, Hidan was praying on the grass, Kakuzu was counting his money, and Pein was just sitting there sipping on what looked to be coffee and reading the damn paper. I hate that damn paper.

"Rukai!" I shouted. Almost intently, Rukai was right in front of me. I was used to her speed by now.

"What is it Kat?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"What about?" Rukai asked. "Your past?"

"Yes." was my response.

- - -

Rukai sat there and listened to my story of the man who'd almost raped me and meeting Deidara before I even joined the Akatsuki. She nodded every once and a while to let me know I still held her attention. When I finished she pursed her lips.

"That doesn't sound good Kat. Maybe Konan was talking about Orochimaru." Rukai frowned.

"I think she was. If it's true than I'm not safe right now." I said. I never told her about Sasori being there otherwise she'd throw a fit about hurting herself cause he died after saying he wouldn't. Oh well. I sighed and poked the ground beneath me. That's when I heard the HQ door close.

I turned to see who it could possibly be when all of the members were already outside. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw Konan in a skimpy outfit of really short shorts and a strapless shirt. I couldn't believe my eyes, and apparently neither could the other members. Pein didn't look up from his paper which made me feel happy. At least until I saw two figures come out from behind the blue haired woman. Deidara was wearing swimming shorts and a simple white t-shirt. Sasori was right beside him and he didn't look too happy to be here. Rukai shivered and Tobi covered her with his cloak thinking she was cold. Deidara came up to me and smiled his usual cocky smile.

"How's life Kat-chan, un?" He brushed away his bangs and winked at me.

"Hmf." I turned away from him to hide the blush that kissed my cheeks. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd visit some old friends that's all, un. Is that illegal or something?" he raised one perfect bold eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to go away." I snickered. I made sure my voice was cold and harsh. Cause you know, I wanted to be nice. Rukai and Tobi moved towards us.

"Sempai's back." Tobi sighed softly. Rukai pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"I don't like it. I'm getting bad vibes." She muttered. I decided it'd be best to walk away from this stupid situation. I didn't want to deal with Rukai and Deidara fighting and I didn't want to have to deal with Deidara himself.

I sat myself next to Pein and read the headline above the article he was reading; **"Snake Man Seen Roaming Local Villages" **the first sentence scared me literally to the point of tears; " '**I'm merely looking for a certain some one with unique features.' the man says when he is asked about his time in his travels." **

"Oh no." I whimpered. Pein pulled his eyes from the paper to me and he immediately dropped the paper and took me in his arms.

"What's the matter, Love?" Pein stroked my hair and whispered sweet words to calm me down. That's when the fighting started. Konan thought I would be a good idea to butt in with a snide comment.

"Looks like your guys' relationship is going good."

"Konan, your input is not needed. Leave us be." Pein glared at the blue haired woman I hated so much.

"I just thought that I'd tell you your girl-yfriend hasn't been faithful to you." Konan smiled. Not a friendly smile but more like a evil smile that read; get away from _my_ man. I hated her eyes, her face, her big boobed chest (he he boobies, sorry I had a Tobi moment there), I just plain hated her. Pein glared at Konan with such an intensity that my whole body shivered.

"Kat-chan would never disrespect me that way." He said.

"Oh really? I'll have you know that your little Kitty Kat has been with another. Sleeping with another to be more exact." Konan pointed to Deidara who was arguing with Rukai and Tobi as usual. I was shocked that Konan knew about that. Did I ever mention that I'd slept with Deidara to Pein? To my misfortune, I had not.

**Chapter 4: Lost**

Pein stiffened and brought my face up to his. His eyes burned me with millions of questions. I thought I glimpsed a hint of understanding in his orange eyes. Of all the things I had on my mind before, only one was left, get the hell away from this before he starts questioning me. Too late.

"Is that true Kat? Have you slept with Deidara?" Pein looked almost to the point of tears.

"Sadly yes but it was a foolish mistake on my part. I messed up." I pushed out of his arms and furiously wiped away my own tears. "I'm so sorry Pein but I couldn't think. I missed him too much and I-I-I-I-" My voice cracked and I lost control of emotions. I ran for the HQ as fast as I could and I even tripped a few times. "I'm sorry!!" I burst through the door and headed straight for my room.

- - -

I cried and cried and cried for what seemed like hours, nothing stopped the flow of sadness coming from me. I couldn't make myself believe what had just happened. I mean, Pein and I had been going rounds for the past year or so. Deidara just butted in and if he hadn't interfered, I'd still be happy and not crying like this. Hidan I wasn't worrying about, he did turn me immortal after all didn't he? He did me a favor but now I can't die so suicide was completely out of the question. I wouldn't do that anyway though. The door to my room creaked open but I didn't even care to see who it was. That's how sad I was; I wouldn't care if Konan came into the room with a knife in her hand and then killed herself just to please me.

"Kat-chan? I saw what happened." Itachi's soft, low voice filled the silent room. "I feel bad for you, you might get kicked out of the Akatsuki for this. He might even kill you. But he looked too close to tears to do that to you."

"It's useless Itachi-kun. I screwed up, again." I sniffled. Itachi sat on the bed next to me and put his hand on my back. I shivered under his touch for I wasn't too sure that he wasn't trying to kill me himself.

"You know, in this world there is only two real emotions. Happiness and pain. Right now is pain and before that blue haired nightmare came back, that was happiness for you." Itachi gently rubbed me back while I sobbed and continued to down talk my own existence.

"I hate me. I keep messing up, I can't do anything right."

"Now that's not true." Itachi lifted my chin with his cold hand. I was looking right into the eyes of the Sharingan master. I blinked once and his fabled Sharingan disappeared.

"I didn't know you could do that." I could tell my face read confusion.

"This is my natural eye color. Now listen to me, you are not a failure, you are a beautiful woman, strong willed and skilled. Don't ever forget that." Itachi closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "And of course, you are very lucky that you have what you do."

"What is it that I have Itachi?" I asked.

"Everything you need; friends and loved ones." Itachi's voice was so seductive and sweet like an expansive chocolate bar. He spoke slow which made him even more sexy and alluring. To my surprise, Itachi seemed to sense what I was mind babbling. He returned his hand to my chin and tilted it up slightly.

Itachi's lips met mine in an amazing kiss. My body filled with a cold that was so cold it was warm. His hands never roamed any further than my back and waist. I was used to Deidara and Pein's kisses so to me, Itachi was an all new feeling. I mean there was no tongues but he knew what he was doing. The kiss was long and left me breathless. When he pulled away, he leaned in again and rested his head on my chest. I felt my face flush. Just then I heard something hit the floor.

I turned to see Pein standing in the doorway with puffy red eyes and the light reflected off the tear streaks on his face. His mouth was open in a half circle that showed shock and confusion. I shifted my gaze from Pein's tear filled eyes to the floor and I saw what had been dropped. A book with a bow on it and my name written across a white tag. The cover of the book read; Tempted, one of the last books in my favorite series. Pein's sniffle made me look up at him again.

"I thought Konan was lying and now I see you with Itachi? So it's not only Hidan and Deidara but him too? What next? Tobi and Zetsu?" he wiped away his tears but they only returned and his nose was running too. He was seriously torn by this. "I can't believe this. I thought you loved me. Was the last year a dream?"

"No Pein. I **do** love you. I never planned any of this! I swear! I never wanted this." I started to cry too and it didn't help that Itachi was holding my hand. "Please, you have to believe me."

"No." Pein shook his head. "I won't forgive you for this. You used me for physical enjoyment. You never loved me." Pein turned and ran out of the room with his arm over his eyes. I slowly returned to look at Itachi who was frowning at me.

"You don't need him." He said. I ripped my hand from his and stood.

"You idiot! I just lost the only person I've ever really loved!" I yelled. I was in no mood to put up with his ego BS. I stormed out of the room only to storm back in. "This is my room why am I leaving? Get out Itachi. I hate you." I talked loud to let him know I was pissed. Itachi simply stood, brushed himself off and left the room.

**Chapter 5: Loved Ones**

I picked up the black book and untied the ribbon. A sturdy book was just what I need to escape this whole mess. I was sure Pein would come around; at least until I read the writing he'd written on the tag.

Kat,

I know that I've been a little strange lately but that's only because I feel you are in danger. I sense a powerful chakra in the area so watch out. I'm always there for you and you can always talk to me. I'll love you for life.

~Pein

"Oh shit." I said aloud. Nothing in this world could get me to believe that my life could any worse. Something- most likely Orochimaru- was coming after me, my ex-boyfriend was back yet again to haunt me, Konan was back too which meant she'd be all over Pein in my absence, Sasori was back which meant pain for Rukai and Tobi both, I'd lost the love of my life and now, Itachi messed me up on purpose. Damn it sucked to be me. What was I going to do?

- - -

Three days passed until I came out of my room to observe the chaos that had most likely ensued. I shuffled down the stairs in my Akatsuki pajamas and my fuzzy black and red wolf slippers. I peeked over the edge if the stairs to see what was going on. I saw Pein and Kisame talking about something. I couldn't quite hear so I got closer and I immediately knew what they were talking about.

"I'm sure Itachi didn't mean it. I don't think he'd really want to break you guys up." Kisame was saying.

"I know but I just don't believe that I can trust her anymore. She changed drastically once we got back here. I miss the old Kat, my Kat." Pein sighed. I had to blink my eyes hard to keep tears back.

"As for the incident with Deidara and Hidan, I don't know much about the whole thing but I **do** know that they never meant to break you two up either. Deidara just acted on his impulse to get what he wanted. He got it. Hidan tried to turn her immortal and it worked. That helps you out 'cause now she doesn't age just like you. Hidan did kiss her but he didn't get as far as Deidara; he didn't know how to charm her enough. But I know for a fact that she loves you with all her heart, body, and soul. You're the one she really loves." Kisame smiled at Pein who still had his head resting on the counter.

"I know all of that but it still hurts to lose her." Pein mumbled.

"That's just it, you haven't lost her. In fact, Kat would you please come down?" He turned in my direction. I shivered when I realized I'd been caught.

"Kat?" Pein asked. Oh Kame, he was crying again. I walked down the stairs and sat next to Kisame. He put his hand on my back and winked at me.

"Pein, tell her how you feel." Kisame said. Pein lifted his head and glared at me.

"I don't feel like discussing this." and with that, he walked away.

"That's okay Kat, he'll come around. I'm sure of it." Kisame patted my back and stood.

Again I spent more time in my room, I preferred to be alone when I was sad. All I wanted to do was cry but I told myself to be strong. I was in Akatsuki after all. Wasn't I? I had gotten out my easel and was starting a new painting. My idea was for a field of black, red and blue roses. I had only begun painting when some one knocked at my door. Hidan was standing in the doorway with a mischievous look in his eyes.

We'd started a small conversation about Jashin and Hidan's rituals when he leaned in and… KISSED ME!!! I pulled away almost instantly.

"What the hell are you doing!? Is it nail Kat week or something!?" I was furious. How dare he! I had just suffered from a severe wound in mine and Pein's relationship and he has to go and do that!

"I was trying to cheer you up. I see it didn't work though." Hidan frowned.

"Leave me alone Hidan! I don't like you that way!" I shouted hoping Pein was listening. Hidan slowly got up and left the room when I threw a book at him.

**Chapter 6: Lost, Again**

The next morning came to me with a big, loud **THUD!** as I hit the floor. _Great, I fell out of bed. I can already tell today is going to piss me off even more. _I thought. Breakfast was quiet and kind of frustrating. Every time I asked Pein to pass me something that I couldn't reach, he'd completely ignore me! Grrr! I hate being ignored.

"Hey, Kat?" Rukai asked. "Have you ever cheated on anyone purposefully?" She was trying to get Pein's attention.

"No I have not. I wouldn't cheat on the one I love, never, ever." I grimaced when all Pein did was open his eyes to glance over at me for a short ten seconds as if prying the truth out of me. Good luck with that cause I **was** telling the entire truth.

The day was rainy and just flat out dull. I kind of liked this weather but I hated the fact I couldn't show off my swimsuit. Wait, WTH was I saying? I was never one for showing off so why did I want to now? I answered my own question when I saw Pein and Konan making out on the couch. That bitch. I'd surely **re**-kill her someday, someday soon. I hated to lose, I never lost. Never. I found the first blunt object I could find and launched it at the back of Konan's blue head.

"Ow!" She turned to glare at me with her dumb make up covered eyes.

"Serves you right." I laughed. "Perfect shot."

"You little emo girl!" Konan was throwing one of her fits. Rukai shook her head at us in the background. She was over to us in a split second.

"Hold up you two. Don't fight now." Rukai pushed me and Konan away from each other. I simply stepped around her and punched that blue haired demon right in the face. Soon, a fight broke out that even Rukai couldn't stop.

- - -

I decided to go back to my painting when I realized I'd left my paint brush in Rukai's room. I rushed down the hollowed out halls of the Akatsuki HQ to Rukai's door which was slightly open. I could hear Rukai and Deidara talking about something. Must be serious if they were being nice to each other.

"I can't believe she remembers that far back. Pein told me he removed that part of her memory." Deidara sounded surprised.

"Why would he do that?" Rukai asked.

"He wouldn't say, un." Deidara sighed. "He just said it would be best if she didn't remember it. I think he knew I was going to come back too, hmm."

"So why do you keep coming back anyways Deidara?"

"I thought it was for Kat at first but now, I think I'm in love with another person. I've known her even longer than I have Kat-chan." Deidara smiled.

"Who?" Rukai asked confused. Deidara took a step towards her.

"You Rukai-chan, un. ©" And after those words, he kissed her. I could not believe my eyes. I'd just lost my other guy that I'd loved. My eyes filled up with tears and I fled for my room.

I had lost more in my life than I have ever. Well, besides my family, that was my idea. Deidara had been by my side since I joined the Akatsuki over a year ago, Pein was my boyfriend ever since the night I fell asleep in his arms on our mission, Hidan had turned me immortal and was really good at charming me too, even though I didn't want to be his girlfriend.

Everything was falling apart around me. The only ones that really showed me any respect now was Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu. I hated being disliked. I sat and began to read the book Pein had dropped not even a week ago. My birthday was tomorrow and I was kind of afraid that the party would be canceled. If it was, then, you know what? I'm not really sure what I'd do. I wasn't sure of anything right now. All I knew was that Pein was pissed at me for a crime I didn't commit.

- - -

I glanced over at the Hello Kitty alarm clock on my nightstand. I had to consider the time change from spring seeing as I never changed my clocks.

"It's really only nine 'o clock pm?" I asked myself shocked at how early it still was. "Oh well, might as well go to sleep anyways. I have to get into my jamies first though. Now where did you put them?" I shifted through my piles of junk. "You put them over there Kat. Oh yea, that's right." Oh Kame, I was starting to talk to myself. That's not a good sign, I thought.

A hot shower sounded nice to me so, I packed up my PJs and flipped on the water. I didn't care to wash seeing as I was going to need a shower again tomorrow if the party was still on. I stared at the ceiling in a desperate attempt to figure things out. After my shower, which did not help with my thoughts by the way, I fell asleep in my usually warm bed which now, to me, felt cold and unwelcoming.

- - -

Today was my birthday, I was legally old enough to drink now and I didn't really care that much for the way the day looked when I glanced out the window. The sky was filled with storm clouds, fog covered the ground, and the whole world just looked musty and unattractive.

I slid out of bed and got dressed in a pair of old and worn out black skinny jeans, a striped black and white long sleeved shirt, convers, fingerless gloves, spike collar and Jashin necklace.

**Chapter 7: The Party**

Downstairs, the usual meaningless chat filled my ears as it always did. As soon as I entered the kitchen, all previous chatter went dead silent. Nothing was harder on me than watching all of the friends that once loved me like family, now ignoring me and treating me like I had a disease.

Around three now and no one had said a thing to me. This wasn't good; was I going to get banished from the Akatsuki? Or worse, killed by Pein? I sure as hell didn't want that to happen. Being killed by the man I love; not on my Things To Do list. I sat alone on the couch in the living room while everyone else was in the kitchen, completely ignoring me. I couldn't blame Pein for being pissed at me but, it wasn't my fault. So, not only was I all alone and hated by all my friends but, all that on my freakin birthday.

"Still wallowing in your sorrows?" I heard an oh so familiar voice from behind me.

"Uhn?" I looked up to see Pein's smug face staring at me.

"Its not all bad." He shifted and sat on the armrest of the couch closer to me than he'd probably like to be right now. "Not all of us are mad at you."

"But you are." I smiled sadly.

"Now I never said that. I-"

"I know, you hate me and want me dead." I lowered my gaze to the floor. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall.

"Don't you **ever** say that again." The intensity in Pein's eyes was so prominent, I shivered and just about screamed. "I would **never** wish you dead. And I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed in you."

"I said I'm sorry!" I thought I sounded confident but it came out in a frantic whisper.

"Sorry isn't going to fix things Kat. I trusted you. I didn't care about the Deidara business, I knew about that for a while. And I heard about you and Hidan from Rukai." Pein's eyes were fixed on mine.

"Then why?"

"Because it got out of hand and one word, jealousy. I didn't want to share you." Pein growled.

"You didn't have to." I frowned.

"But what was I going to do? Tear you away from the others and watch you cry? No. Not gonna happen." Pein's eyes softened slightly.

"I don't love them though!" Again, my strong words came out in a whisper. "I never did! It was you who I loved all along!"

"That's pretty hard to believe." His glare was piercing. "I have no reason to kill you or them. You're safe."

"But-" I was cut off my Pein's lips crashing into mine. It wasn't like his previous ones; it was filled with what seemed to be anger. It almost hurt too. He pulled away and continued to glare at me. Finally, without a word, he left.

- - -

Nothing was more disturbing to me than seeing Konan all over Pein, on my birthday. I held my tongue about it though, for I knew if I'd say anything, it'd cause another fight. After a few minutes of me almost gagging every time they kissed in front of me, Tobi came pouncing up.

"Kat-chan!" He laughed. "Come with me!"

I sighed. Must he always be this loud? He was definitely a good match for Rukai. I had no choice but to follow him. After a while of us walking, he stopped at my bedroom door.

"This is my room, what so special about it?" I asked irritated.

"Kat-chan will see!" He opened the door and led me inside. Not long after the door was shut behind me….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!" The members shouted as they popped out of random places. Most of them came out of the closet or out from under the bed.

"Holy shit." I sighed as Konan and Pein came through the door, arms around each other.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Pein stated as if he didn't care.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said in a monotone voice.

"Your welcome." Konan said. I looked at Konan and raised one brow, giving her my best bitchy sneer.

"I wasn't thanking you." I said calmly. Konan seemed to get the picture, I didn't like her.


End file.
